


Something New

by Bandtrees



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Goretober 2016, Goretober Prompt, eye transplant, goretober, medical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandtrees/pseuds/Bandtrees
Summary: Blue eyes were the sign of a great magician.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober Day 1- Medical gore! And just 42 minutes before October 1st!  
> Kinda my interpretation of the Judge's eye transplant, I suppose! Enjoy!  
> Apologies for any inaccuracies in medical stuff, I didn't do too much research and I obviously haven't experienced an eye transplant for myself.

It was rare and generally frowned upon for Inversians to express their emotions, and for the Judge it was especially important. She had a reputation to maintain, and if she expressed anything other than strict rigidness the country would hate her. She couldn't allow it to slip, even as she was strapped to a chair with her eyes held open by clamps.

This was going to be televised to all of Inverse, possibly beyond Inverse. Why wouldn't it be? It was such a big event, the Judge proving her power, how could anyone miss it?

Anesthesia was unheard of in this country, but even if it was it would not be used for this miraculous display. She had to be awake and aware, as did the rest of the country. 

She was in a circular room not unlike an execution chamber. The walls and floor around her were of course colored black, but the floor under her chair was white, as was the rim of the floor. Many monitors lined the wall, broadcasting the footage of her room. She could feel the countless eyes across the country and beyond watching her, but she paid them no mind. She was always being watched of course, being the country's leader. This was no different.

The higher up doctors were hustled around a massive machine in the middle of the room. It was a mess of metallic arms, wheels, and various tools extending from a black box. It was on rails, and the Judge noted that those rails ran to her chair. 

Off to the side on a table was her glasses, kept in a cylindrical glass case. Her vision was fuzzy without them, but not bad enough that she couldn't see around her. Next to her glasses was a glass box with a pair of bright blue eyes, likely from a powerful magician. The stronger magicians tended to have blue eyes, the Judge had learned. It only made sense- all Stratoversians had blue eyes and that famous Gloomversian entertainer with the space magic had blue eyes. Part of her wondered if it would gain her that powerful magic. Now that would be wonderful.

There was a thick book next to the case of eyes that she couldn't clearly read the title of. Not gathering any information from it, she quickly lost interest. Propped up next to the table was a fuzzy blob of intolerably bright colors, and it took the Judge a second that it was the body that she'd get her eyes from. Why did foreigners insist on wearing such bright colors? She couldn't even tell what country it was from.

She shifted as much as being tied to a chair could allow her. She didn't like waiting. The doctors were still tinkering with the machine and the monitors still gave off a faint buzz. Her eyes started to dry out, but a liquid dripped from a hole in the ceiling before the sensation could become unbearable. 

After a couple more minutes of waiting, the group of doctors finally turned to her. The head, a taller woman (tall compared to the Judge, whose height wasn't anything special anyway) with colors opposite the average Inversian citizen. She wore a long white lab coat, straight white hair tied in a bun. She bowed out of respect at the Judge, who would have bowed back if she hadn't been restrained. 

"Are you ready for the procedure, our dearest Lady Judge?"

The Judge nodded without much hesitation. "Yes." The doctor nodded back with a smile, adjusting the clamps on the Judge's eyes slightly. 

"I apologize for the wait. There's much setting up to do, since this is being broadcast." The doctor gestured around her to the monitors on the wall. "The operation itself should only take a few minutes, so there's no need to worry about that. You might not be able to see very well for a while, but that will clear up soon." 

The Judge nodded again, and the head doctor turned to the group of people managing the machine and gestured them the signal to turn it on. With a complicated pattern of flipping switches, the machine whirred to life and began to approach her on its railings.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't unnerved. Sure, she was the leader of Inverse, the strictest country in the world, but it was hard to not be uncomfortable knowing your eyes would soon be gone. She let out a breath she was unaware of holding, the robotic arm on the machine lifting a metal needle up to the height of her left eye. 

She clenched her teeth in preparation. The tip of the needle neared closer, filling her field of vision bit by bit. After what felt like an eternity, it reached its destination. The Inversian leader could feel the pressure on her eye increase before finally...

Despite how much she had wanted to keep her composure, pain receptors she wasn't aware even existed had started going off in the Judge's head. She clenched her teeth tighter as her vision finally exploded with an ugly bright red that hurt her eyes more than the needle had, before the vision in her left eye winked out for good.

She was unaware of her arms trembling, but she could hear the clamps on her wrists rattling as she shook. One of the doctors was scribbling intently into the book off the table, watching her movements.

Little hooks popped out of the metal needle, anchoring into her eye. The needle began to draw back, rotating. She could feel it take her eyeball with it, the appendage spinning faster and faster as it wound up her optic nerves like a cat would when playing with a string. It was a sensation the Judge wouldn't wish on Inverse's worst enemies. 

The metal arm finally pulled all the way back, holding up the Judge's eye like some kind of trophy. The head doctor approached again, carefully pulling her leader's eye off the appendage, holding it in her hands like a relic of some kind and with the kind of pride a mother would hold her firstborn. 

She said something, but the Judge could barely register it. She could barely register anything other than the pounding pain in her eye socket. She wanted to push her hand up against it, but being restrained she could only shake and tremble.

"Are you alright, Lady Judge?"

One of the workers asked, but went quiet when the others glared at them for speaking without permission. They bowed an apology.

"I'm doing just fine." The Judge hissed through clenched teeth, fists balled so tight she could feel her nails breaking the skin of her palm. Warm blood dripped down her cheek, that same ugly bright red color her vision had turned for a split second.

"Are you ready for the other one?" The head doctor spoke, turning to the Judge.

The Judge liked to think she didn't know the meaning of fear, but now she was shaking and nauseous strapped to a chair with an eye gouged, and she could feel her mind swarm with a gross negative feeling. Was this what it was like? Was this fear? "Yes." 

The head doctor smiled, stepping back and gesturing the signal to start the machine up again. 

It whirred to life once more, another metal arm with the same needle mechanism raising to the Judge's remaining eye. She let out a shaky breath as it approached, filling her field of vision more and more. There was a hard pressure on her eye, and then finally the needle popped in and pain burst through her head.

The world turned that painful bright red, and then her vision was gone. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but she had never really realized how much she had valued her sight until now.

The needle's hooks sank into her eye, beginning to draw back and rotate once more. It was still a terrible sensation, feeling her optic nerves being pulled and pulled before finally escaping her eye socket.

She felt like she was going to vomit, but she held herself. She couldn't show any kind of pain or fear. This is what she signed up for. 

The Judge ground her teeth in pain, blood flowing from both sockets now. It's fine, just a little more and it's over, she told herself again and again. She didn't want this to affect her as badly as it did. She could just feel all the eyes watching her, judging her for not being rigid and strict at a time like this.

"Alright, both eyes are done." The head doctor called. There was a click and the sound of something being opened. The machine made a whirring noise, likely shifting to another mechanical arm. 

The Judge had no clue what to expect. She could feel a cloth blotting her face of blood, and by the smell it was absolutely soaked in alcohol. She held herself from gagging; she probably already was a laughing stock for being so shaky during the procedure and she didn't want to make that worse. 

The cloth seemed to have soaked up all the blood at least, as she couldn't feel it flowing down her cheeks anymore. She could feel the clamps holding her eyelids apart being removed, and she blinked as best she could to try and bring feeling back into her eyes.

Or lack thereof.

After a couple uncomfortable seconds of silence, the clamps were fixed to her eyelids once more. Drenched in the same alcohol as the cloth was, the Judge noted.

There was the mechanical sliding noise of the machine nearing her again, and all of a sudden she could feel something jabbed into her left eye socket. She jolted in surprise, but calmed herself. 

It was one of the metal arm's appendages, fiddling and scraping the inside of her eye socket around. What it was doing exactly she wasn't sure, but it was a very gross feeling. There was a noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard as it set up the inside of her eye like it was setting up for a meeting in there or something.

It eventually drew away, moving onto her other eye and repeating the process. It was.. uncomfortable, of course, but she would take it over her optic nerves being weaved together any day. There was even a sick sort of relaxation to it. Maybe she should introduce it as some sort of massage.

The machine whirred away, and there was the head doctor's familiar footsteps. She wordlessly slipped something into the Judge's eye socket, taking a minute to adjust it around in there, probably making sure it fit well. There was the uncomfortable pricks of needles stitching into her eye, but at this point she'd grown used to needles in her orbital cavity. The clamps on that eye were removed when the stitching was over with, and the Judge blinked.

She couldn't help but gasp when she saw- /saw/ -around her.

Her vision was back, in that one eye at least. Not only that, but it was clearer than anything she could have ever /imagined/. Colors weren't ugly brights anymore, they were faded and.. tolerable. Not that the room had much color, but the body by the desk, the blood on the machine... 

Is this what the others saw all the time?

She must have looked surprised, as the head doctor smirked and held a mirror to her face.

The Judge looked roughed up from the operation despite how clean it had actually been, what with the faded blood streaked down her face like tear marks and her empty right socket still being held open. But she had an eye now, an eye unlike any Inversian could ever have had in the past. 

Blue, the color of powerful magicians. 

That was amazing.

The head doctor put the mirror back in its case, pleased with the Judge's reaction to her operation. "There's still one more to go." 

The Judge nodded, shifting as much as her little amount of wiggle room strapped to a chair could allow her. The machine didn't move, rather the doctor just walked up to the Judge's seat with needle, thread, and right eye in hand. 

She popped the eye in with little hesitation, pushing it aside a tad so she could sew it to the socket. The Judge couldn't clearly see what she was doing, but she could feel the fidgeting of things scratching around in her eye. Once again, not a very fun feeling. She felt nauseous again, but held herself for the umpteenth time.

The doctor finally pulled back, satisfied with the eye's placement. She undid the clamps and stepped back, seemingly admiring her work. The Judge blinked a couple of times before she could see clearly.

It was beautiful.

There was the loud clank of her clamps being undone. She shakily stood on numb legs, stumbling over to one of the cameras mounted on the wall and staring up at it with a smile.

This was what it was like to be truly powerful. She could see the footage of herself on the monitor, could feel the countless people watching her in awe. This was something different, something wonderful. 

The next time the sun rose, there would be a new Inverse.

**Author's Note:**

> Really kinda rushed at the end, my apologies! I'm still proud of how it turned out!


End file.
